


Pagi Baru

by Lady_Bellatrix



Series: Reset/Restart [3]
Category: Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Coffee, Coffee Shops, Domestic, M/M, New Job, Post-Canon
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 14:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Bellatrix/pseuds/Lady_Bellatrix
Summary: Dunia baru, pagi baru, pekerjaan baru. Tapi tunggu, bekerja di kafe artinya Ryuuga harus belajar membuat kopi … kan?





	Pagi Baru

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer_ :** Karya ini adalah sebuah karya penggemar dan tidak dimaksudkan untuk dikelirukan dengan karya sumber.

Ryuuga terbangun. Jam berapa ini? Dia mencari-cari jam tangan Sento di sebelah futon. Jam aneh ini membuat dia harus berpikir keras, karena isinya penuh rumus, bukannya angka. Dia harus mengingat-ingat posisi angka di jam normal.

Ah, ternyata jam tujuh.

Dia mendengar pintu kamar yang mereka berdua tempati diketuk. Buru-buru dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya.

"Pagi! Aku bawa pinjaman baju ganti untuk kalian berdua."

"Ah, makasih."

Misora lalu menghilang lagi ke atas.

Ryuuga menutup lagi pintunya dan berjalan lagi ke arah futon, lalu duduk. Sento masih tidur. Ya baguslah, biar dia istirahat.

***O***

Ryuuga mulai mengelap meja-meja kafe. Kalau cuma bersih-bersih begini, dia jelas bisa. Lap semua meja dan kursinya sampai bersih.

“Lho? Kerjanya kan mulai besok?” tanya Master kaget.

“Bingung kalau nggak ngapa-ngapain,” jawab Ryuuga singkat.

“Pacarmu udah nggak apa-apa?”

“Udah mendingan. Demamnya udah turun.”

“Baguslah,” kata Master lagi. “Nah, begini saja, hari ini pakai saja untuk belajar membuat kopi.”

“Terima kasih!” jawab Ryuuga sangat gembira.

***O***

Master memberinya seceret air panas, setoples kecil kopi yang sudah digiling, kertas penyaring kopi, dan cangkir. Master juga sudah menunjukkan padanya cara menyeduh kopi.

Sekarang Master dan Misora mulai mencicipi kopi seduhannya. Ryuuga dengan was-was mengamati wajah ayah dan anak itu.

Mereka menelan kopi seduhannya dengan berjengit.

Sial.

“Kelihatannya kopi seduh masih terlalu sulit untukmu. Coba pakai _French press_ saja,” kata Master sambil menyorongkan suatu alat seperti _mug_ kaca besar dengan saringan yang bisa ditekan kepadanya. Master lalu menunjukkan padanya cara membuat kopi dengan alat itu.

Sekarang gilirannya membuat kopi lagi. Ryuuga susah payah mengikuti cara yang ditunjukkan Master.

Master dan Misora sekarang tersedak meminum kopinya.

Sial.

Master menghela napas. Lalu berkata padanya lagi, “Sudah, coba pakai _Vietnamese coffee filter_ saja,” sambil menyodorkan alat baru padanya

Kali ini semoga berhasil … semoga berhasil….

Tapi Master menghela napas lagi setelah meminum kopi buatannya.

Wah, gawat.

“Begini, Banjou-kun, cobalah pakai tiga alat itu lagi. Coba-coba sendiri, siapa tahu bisa.”

Kemudian Master dan Misora menuju kafe, meninggalkan Ryuuga sendirian di dapur belakang.

Ryuuga merosot ke arah meja, menyandarkan dahinya di sana. Dia sadar betul dia bodoh. Tapi Master bahkan sudah mengajarinya sekalipun dia tetap tidak bisa. Padahal dia dan Sento sudah sangat beruntung mendapatkan pekerjaan di kafe ini. Tapi kemampuannya membuat kopi tetap saja menyedihkan walau sudah diajari.

Dia harus mencoba lagi, seperti yang dibilang Master ….

***O***

Ryuuga melirik jam dinding dapur belakang yang dipakainya berlatih membuat kopi. Sudah siang sekarang.

Dan kopi buatannya masih ….

Waktu dia mencicipinya sendiri, dia nyaris menangis. Rasanya sama kacaunya dengan kopi buatan si Evolt sialan itu.

Ryuuga menyangga dahinya dengan tangan kirinya. Dia menghela napas. Sudah diajari, sudah bolak-balik mencoba, masih saja begini ….

“Banjou-san nggak makan siang?” tanya Misora dari ambang pintu, mengagetkannya.

Astaga! Dia sampai lupa dia harus membawakan makanan buat Sento juga.

“Ah, makasih Misora, udah diingetin!” katanya buru-buru mengambil makan siang. Dan dia pun segera melesat menuju _basement_.

***O***

“Sento, Sento,” Ryuuga menepuk-nepuk pelan bahu kekasihnya untuk membangunkannya. “Makan dulu. Nanti tidur lagi.”

“Nnngggh … ini udah siang ya?”

“Iya. Buruan makan. Gimana tenggorokanmu. Bisa makan nasi sama sup? Nasinya lunak kok.”

“Lumayan,” gumam Sento yang lalu mengambil makanannya.

Mereka berdua makan dalam diam.

“Banjou, kenapa mukamu suram begitu?” tanya Sento sengau.

Sial, sial! Harusnya tadi dia mengatur mukanya biar Sento tidak melihat wajah suramnya ini.

“Kenapa masih manggil pake ‘Banjou’?”

Semoga dia bertanya balik begini bisa mengalihkan perhatian Sento.

“I—iya. Ryuuga,” pipi Sento sedikit merona mengatakannya. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, “Kau belum jawab pertanyaanku tadi.”

“Sento, kamu lagi sakit. Tolong nggak usah mikirin yang susah-susah.”

“Tapi Ryuuga, aku akan lebih tenang kalau tahu kamu kenapa.”

Ryuuga menghela napas. “Aku nggak bisa bikin kopi.” Dia terdiam sejenak. Lalu dia melanjutkan lagi, “Padahal sudah diajari Master. Nyoba latihan lagi juga nggak bisa. Kita sudah bisa dapat pekerjaan di tempat ini, tapi aku malah—“ kata-kata Ryuuga terputus.

“Kalau begitu, soal bikin kopi biar aku saja yang tangani nanti.”

“Justru itu yang kukhawatirkan! Karena aku nggak bisa atau bikin kacau, kamu malah jadi yang harus beresin semua.”

“Ryuuga ….”

“Aku mestinya jagain kamu, tapi malah bikin susah.”

Sento sekarang memegang lembut lengan atasnya, “Aku nggak keberatan kok.”

“Tapi—“

“Selain kopi, kan masih ada yang bisa kamu lakukan. Masih bisa masak kan?”

Ryuuga mengangguk. “Sori,” katanya.

Sento menggeleng, “Nggak usah ngerasa bersalah soal ini.”

Ryuuga ingin sekali memeluk kekasih barunya ini. Dia mengulurkan tangan untuk merengkuh Sento. Tapi Sento menahan lengannya pelan.

“Aku masih flu. Nanti ketularan.”

“Kangen meluk kamu, tahu,” protes Ryuuga. “Nggak ‘pa-‘pa kok.”

“Ryuuga, yang konon katanya ‘orang bodoh nggak bisa kena flu’ itu sama sekali nggak ilmiah.”

Ryuuga tertawa.

***O***

“Ah, Banjou-san udah di sini lagi!” seru Misora saat Ryuuga muncul kembali di dapur belakang. “Tolong awasin _croissant_ di oven. Bentar lagi matang. Kalau warnanya udah cokelat dan kelihatan luarnya renyah, tolong diangkat.”

Ryuuga memencet tombol lampu oven dan mengintip _croissant_ di dalamnya. Nah, sudah matang. Buru-buru dia memakai _oven mitts_ dan menarik loyang berisi _croissant_ dan menunjukkannya pada Misora.

“Gimana?” tanyanya.

“Pas! Oh, iya, kalau begitu, bisa panggang _croissant_ yang lain?”

“Tentu!”

Ini baru pertama kalinya Ryuuga memanggang _croissant_. Ternyata asyik juga ….

Senampan _croissant_ berikutnya dia keluarkan dari oven. Misora menerimanya dengan senang. Dan _croissant_ \- _croissant_ berikutnya ….

“Lebih baik Banjou-san memanggang roti dan kue saja daripada membuat kopi!” kata Misora riang. “Setidaknya ada yang membantuku membuat semua roti dan kue ini.”

Ryuuga tertawa lega. Setidaknya sekarang dia menemukan hal lain yang bisa dia lakukan. Kemampuan bertarung tak banyak gunanya buat pegawai kafe ‘kan? Orang yang bisa memanggang kue lebih berguna. Tapi, hei, siapa tahu dia juga bisa jadi satpam dadakan kafe ini ….

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yak, ini bagian berikutnya dari kisah ~~rumah tangga~~ mereka berdua di dunia baru. Kayaknya aku emang lemah sama _domestic stories_ gini XDD Dan kenapa judulnya _Pagi Baru_? Karena kalau judulnya _Fajar Baru_ bakalan kedengaran kayak bus malam atau toko bahan bangunan.


End file.
